The Inventor and his Family have a long and meritorious history of invention starting at the United States Patent Office in 1904 and spanning over a century of distinguished accomplishment and manufacturing summarized in STATIONARY BEARING RACE WITH UNIFORM DISTRIBUTION OF WEAR U.S. Pat. No. 9,631,673 B2 issued Apr. 25, 2017 to the Inventor, Samuel Messinger.